A Summoner's Choice
by TyokoMew
Summary: A story of friends...but is there more to it? A history of two different people but similar problems and backgrounds. Will something happen to these two? Are thier fates intertwined? Read and find out .


It all began when I became a summoner...

There stood a girl in a long, rose covered kimono. Her long, brunette hair rested on her back.

"Come forth guardian of the light, Carbuncle!" she said as a summoner seal appeared and a blue fox jumped out of it.

She kneeled down infront of it. "Nice to meet you, Carbuncle." she said smiling.

The little blue, glowing fox looked around. It's big ears twitched as it listened to its surroundings. Then its big, brown eyes rested on her.

She sat there smiling at Carbuncle. Carbuncle jumped up and ran over to her.

She picked Carbuncle up. "You're soooo cute!" she said smiling.

"Tyoko, it's time to go to the party." someone shouted.

"Awwww." Tyoko said sadly. "I got to go now." Tyoko said as she put Carbuncle down.

She stood up and another seal appeared. "I'll miss you." she said as she used release.

Carbuncle jumped into the air above the seal, curled up into a ball, and disappeared in a flash.

Tyoko bowed respectfully then ran down the path.

"Training in the woods again?" a woman practically screamed at Tyoko. "All the mentors are here with thier pupils except for me! What you have to say for yourself young lady?"

Tyoko looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry Mentor..." she said as tears filled her eyes.

"Sorry and crying won't be enough this time." the mentor said as she grabbed Tyoko's arm and jerked her towards her.

Tyoko looked at her memntor shaking. There was fear in Tyoko's eyes.

"I guess a fitting punishment would be the storage room.". She dragged Tyoko to a small log building in the middle of the woods. She opened the door and threw Tyoko in. Then the mentor licked the door.

The other pupils watched wide eyed as the angry mentor stomped angrily away. She flagged her hand to another mentor and left.

"Okay everyone. Spread out to train. All mentors come with me to the outpost." a mentor said motioning to everyone.

The mentors each told thier pupil thier job exercise then left.

"I'm leaving you in charge Glubit." a mentor shouted.

"Sir!" a small hume with short brown hair shouted back as he saluted.

"You guys got your instructions now get to work." Glubit said as he walked around to everyone.

The pupils spread out into groups. The mages went to the ocean shore. The melees such as samuri, thief, dark knight, and warrior went into the woods. As for the beastmaster, they went into the deepest part of the woods.

Glubit looked around at everyone. Then he slowly backed up into the woods and towards the storage building.

He slowly walked up to the door and was about to knock when he heard crying. He softly knocked on the door and whispered "Are you okay?"

Tyoko gasped in suprise. "Yeah I'm okay." she said wiping tears from her eyes.

"What'd you do to anger her so badly." Glubit said sitting by the door, looking into the distance as he spoke, trying not to catch any attention.

"I was skilling my summoning in the woods by elemental lake." she said as she tried to calm down.

"She got mad over something so little like that? I never knew the summoner mentor was so strict." he said looking down. "I thought I had it bad, being the paladin and all." he sighed.

"Yeah. I heard the paladin had it bad." Tyoko said calmly. "I guess I was wrong." Tyoko said as she sat against the wall.

"So how many avatars you got?" Glubit said as he examined the lock on the door.

"Only one." Tyoko sighed.

"I see." Glubit said while looking in his inventory. "Do you have a pin?"

"Umm I got a hair pin." she said as she slipped a Gold hairpin under the door.

"Thank you, Tyoko" Glubit said as he picked up the hairpin.

"What are you doing anyway?" Tyoko said. But before she heard a answer, the door flew wide open.

Tyoko stared at the door, shocked. Tyoko staggered to her feet, still staring at the door. Glubit walked in and held the hairpin out towards her.

"How did you-." Tyoko said as she took the hairpin.

"I picked the lock." Glubit said with a grin.

"But won't you get in trouble?" Tyoko said looking at the floor.

"Yeah." Glubit shrugged. "But I couldn't let them keep a pretty girl like you locked up in here." he grinned with a smile.

"You better get going Tyoko. You're mentor will be back soon. You know if I were you I'd run and never look back." Glubit said as he started out the door.

Tyoko ran up to Glubit. "Thank you so much. I'll never forget you." Tyoko said as she kissed Glubit then ran out into the darkness of the night.

"Wow..." Glubit said as he looked down. "Huh?" he leaned over and picked up a gold hairpin. He clentched it in his hand and stared out in the direction Tyoko ran.

"I hope we meet again." Tyoko thought as she ran. 


End file.
